Wir vermissen dich
by Penguinruru
Summary: It's been seven years since I wrote this fanfiction. I hope everyone will cry!xD I will translate it soon in english but this needs more time...I don't own Fulmetall Alchemist.
1. Elicias Sicht

Wir vermissen dich

Elicias Sicht:

Seit dem Tod von Papa sind schon sieben Jahre vergangen. Heute weiß ich, dass Papa nicht mehr zurück kommt. Er war ein toller Mensch und starb ohne seinen Stolz zu verlieren, außerdem war er klug und liebte Mama und mich über alles! Ich vermisse ihn wirklich sehr. Da ich damals noch sehr klein war, habe ich wenige Erinnerungen an ihn, aber genau deshalb halte ich sie auch in Ehren.

Immer wieder träume ich von ihm und von seinem besten Freund Roy. Auch Mama und ich kommen vor! Die Träume ähneln sich sogar:

Papa schaut von den Wolken auf Roy, Mama und mich herab. Die Orte wo wir uns befinden ändern sich ab und zu, genauso wie das Aussehen von mir. In diesen Träumen sehe ich immer so aus wie ich bin, wenn ich gerade schlafe. Papa winkt mir immer von da oben zu und ruft, dass er Mama und mich liebt. Manchmal träume ich auch davon, dass er mich und Mama besucht wenn wir beide schlafen. Ich sehe z. B. wie er mich immer zudeckt oder Mama auf die Stirn küsst und sie die ganze Zeit streichelt.

Einmal beim Frühstücken erzählte ich Mama von dem Traum den ich in der Nacht hatte. Sie erzählte mir dann, dass sie auch das gleiche träumte. Ich träume diese Träume wirklich gerne, da ich Papa gerne sehe. Ich wünschte mir nur noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Aber so sehr ich mir dies auch wünschte, werde ich Papa nur in meinen Träumen sehen und erst mit ihm reden können wenn wir drei wieder im Himmel vereint sind.

Heute ist Mittwoch. Wie jeden Mittwoch geh ich nach der Schule zu meiner besten Freundin Akimi. Ich sagte Mama schnell bescheid das ich weg bin und machte mich gleich auf den Weg. Wie immer muss ich eine Straße überqueren. Zuerst schaue ich nach links, dann rechts und dann wieder links. Da ich kein Auto sah wollte ich über sie gehen. Als ich in der Mitte der Straße war kam plötzlich eines. Eigentlich hatte ich genügend Zeit gehabt um auf den nächsten Bürgersteig zu kommen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollten sich meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Voller Angst starrte ich auf das Auto. Vergebens versuchte ich mich von dem Fleck zu bewegen, aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen! Ich wollte nicht sterben! Wenn ich sterben würde wäre Mama ganz alleine. Tränen kullerten meine Wangen hinunter. Ich wollte, dass der Wagen anhält, aber weder bekam ich ein Wort heraus noch stoppte er.

Auf einmal wurde ich von jemandem gepackt. Kurz danach prallte ich auf die Straße. Ich hörte das Quietschen der Bremsen und eine Autotür knallen. Das Einzige was mich aber in diesen Moment interessierte war diese wohlbekannte Umarmung. Ich kannte sie! Er muss es gewesen sein! Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Das war Papa! Er hatte mich gerettet. Zwar hatte ich ein paar Kratzer abbekommen, aber dies war besser als der Tod. Und dafür danke ich ihm aus tiefsten Herzen.


	2. Roys Sicht

Roys Sicht:

Nach langer Zeit war ich wieder am Grab meines besten Freundes, Meas Hugehes. Ich fing an mit ihm zu reden, auch wenn er nicht zu sehen war: "In der Zwischenzeit ist wirklich viel passiert. Fullmetal und Alphonse haben ihre Körper wieder und leben auch schon seit zwei Jahren wieder auf dieser Seite des Tores. Wie sie wieder zurück kommen konnten ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, da wir das Tor eigentlich zerstört hatten. In der Zeit als sie noch auf der anderen Seite waren, wurde ich Generalfeldmarschall, habe das Land neu aufgebaut und Frieden mit den anderen Völkern geschlossen." Danach machte ich eine Pause mit dem Reden. Ich fragte mich warum ich seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr hier war, aber ehrlich gesagt wusste ich das selber nicht mehr genau.

Ich musste daran denken wie er mich mit seiner Familie immer wieder nervte. "Jetzt verstehe ich dich. Am liebsten würde ich auch jeden mit meiner wunderschönen Frau und meiner Tochter voll schwärmen, aber Riza hält mich davon ab." Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er nicht drauf antworten würde, wollte ich es ihm sagen, denn er hatte damit recht gehabt und er sollte wissen, dass ich wie er eine Familie habe.

"Damals im Krankenhaus, ich dachte das warst du..." Ich lachte leise auf. Denn es war meiner Meinung nach unmöglich, dass ein Toter auf der Erde wandeln konnte. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens bedankte ich mich bei ihm, weil er immer auf uns passte und ging zum Auto. Ich habe meiner Frau versprochen sie mit Kimiko abzuholen und dann mit ihr zu Glacier zu fahren um dort Abend zu essen, denn dieser Tag ist sein Tag. 


	3. Glaciers Sicht

Glaciers Sicht:

Heute mach ich wie jedes Jahr an diesen Tag das gleiche Gericht, nämlich sein Lieblingsgericht. Seit 3 Jahren ist es Tradition. Seine engsten Freunde kommen, wir essen, reden und gehen danach in den Schrein um ihn alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu wünschen. Andauernd fragte ich mich an diesen Tagen wie es wäre, wenn er noch leben würde. Meas war ein guter Mensch, ich bin froh das sein Tod nicht umsonst war.

Ich öffnete den Ofen um den Braten mit seinem eigenen Fett zu übergießen. Jetzt hatte ich genügend Zeit um den Tisch zu decken. Da ich insgesamt 11 Personen, neun Erwachsene und zwei Kinder erwartete musste ich für 13 Personen decken.

Als ich mit dem Decken des Tisches fertig war klingelte es auch schon. Schnell ging ich zur Tür, öffnete diese und begrüßte meine Tochter und die Familie Fito. Ihre Tochter Akimi war im gleichen Alter wie Elicia.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen. Wir aßen gemeinsam, redeten über das was in dem Jahr alles passiert ist:

Edward und die kleine Winry werden in fünf Monaten Eltern, Roy und Riza haben eine wunderschöne Tochter namens Kimiko bekommen, Alphonse hat eine Freundin, Sheska wurde Oberstleutnant und Leiterin der Untersuchungsabteilung, Herr Armstrong ist seit längerem schon Oberst und die kleine Akimi hat voller Stolz erzählt das sie am Freitag zum ersten Mal galoppiert ist.

Danach machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Friedhof. Jeder gratulierte Meas. Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens verließen wir gemeinsam den Friedhof und verabschiedeten uns vor diesem.

Eine weitere Tradition an diesen Tag war das Elicia bei mir schlief. 


	4. Meas Sicht

Meas Hughes Sicht:

Wie immer schaue ich seit sieben Jahren auf die Leute herab, die mir wichtig sind. Leider kann ich nur einmal in vier Monaten auf die Erde zurück und dann auch nur wenn sie schlafen. Ich freue mich, dass die Leute, die mir wichtig sind, mich auch in Gedanken behalten.

Hier oben im Himmel habe ich zwei Paare kennen gelernt. Eins der Paare kam mir bekannt vor, vor allem die Frau. Ich sprach sie an. Ich erfuhr, dass es die Eltern von der kleinen Winry waren und das andere Paar stellte sich als die Eltern von Edward und Alphonse vor. Zu fünft achten wir jeden Tag auf unsere Familien, sodass es ihnen allen auch gut geht und wenn es zu gefährlich wird schreiten wir ein.

Vienna Wieder


End file.
